


A Chance Encounter

by ZealousCrow



Series: moments in time [1]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, F/M, Hashtag Friends Reunited dot Com, did you know? I really can't stand Takeda!, rated T for like... 3 instances of profanity I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealousCrow/pseuds/ZealousCrow
Summary: Hachiro expects very little of his time spent in Kyoto. Fate, it seems, has other plans.





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks welcome to the good ship Hachiro/Chizuru, a pair so rare I believe it doesn't even have a proper name! I'm going to carve out a niche for these two because I love them and they deserve to be happy goddamnit.
> 
> This is essentially a very long character study and rewrite of the first time Chizuru meets Hachiro in Kyoto, from his perspective. Dialogue is lifted from the in-game scene, and paraphrased/rewritten to flow more smoothly where I felt like it was necessary!
> 
> I hope the approximately 3 people who would read this enjoy it <3

Hachiro isn’t a man to go back on his promises. Years ago, he made an oath to his childhood friend that he’d become stronger, so he could protect her. He meant every word he said to Chizuru that day – and so he trained. He trained until swordsmanship became as natural as breathing, used every resource at his disposal to become stronger, to climb higher until he became someone worthy of that girl he loved so dearly.

It took him too long to realise that this would also pull him away from her.

The more involved he became with his father’s dojo, and indeed the further he climbed in the favour of the shogun, the less he was able to see her. Eventually, he couldn’t visit her at all… but that didn’t mean he’d forgotten her or what he was honing himself for.

As the years pass, he keeps his reasons close to his heart – a sort of mantra that reminds him why the suffering is worth it. He’s loyal to the shogunate, sure enough, and he believes in what he fights for, but first and foremost he does this for Chizuru. Despite this, his work as an Okuzume takes him further afield from Edo. His hope for meeting her again has begun to fade and he wonders more than once whether he made the right choices.

His latest assignment: Kyoto. A bustling city in its own right, though without the same air of history and stature of Edo. Its people rush through the streets as if always late for some important event, decked in bright and bold outfits, bragging about their lives to anyone who’ll listen. It feels fake and forced to him – this isn’t somewhere he’ll ever truly fit in.

And yet somehow, the city redeems itself in a way he never thought possible.

In the short time since he arrived, he swears he’s seen her. A glimpse of dark brown hair in a crowd, tied up in the practical way she always kept it. A flash of amber eyes, gone a second later as she rounds a corner to a side street. But above all, that small but distinctly warm smile, made to the ever-present Shinsengumi men beside her as they walk together. It leaves him momentarily dazed, mind racing and stopped in his tracks, to the chagrin of residents that have to step around him, complaining as they continue on their way.

He’s grateful that these sightings are spaced well enough to give him time to think, to recover, to remain somewhat rational.

It has to be Chizuru. Who else could bring him to a standstill with something as simple as a smile? The effect on him is startling, even after a decade apart. He wants to abandon his day to day duties and run to her side, ask her if she’s okay, if she remembers him and what he promised her.

But he doesn’t. Instead he anxiously mulls over whether it would be too untoward to approach her, and what he would even say if he did. _Does_ she remember him now? He knows the years have changed him, to the point where how he looks now probably isn’t even reconcilable with how he looked as a boy. How does he prepare himself for that?

He stares down into his tea. Sadly, it doesn’t offer any answers. He’s managed to escape Motoyama’s dithering for the day, ducking into a quaint looking tea shop in a quiet side street when he had a chance to slip away for a moment. He knows he shouldn’t, but here he is anyway, brooding and overthinking while his drink cools, untouched.

In fact, he’s almost too preoccupied to notice Chizuru step into the shop – almost. It’s as if she knew he was here, though that makes very little sense at all. She doesn’t notice him, thankfully, considering how caught off-guard he is. While she takes a seat at a bench near the window, he suddenly finds his tea much more interesting.

_It should be so simple,_ Hachiro thinks. _I should just be able to go speak to her._ He feels almost pathetic in his inability to do so. But it isn’t so clear cut. Even with this ideal opportunity, some sort of heaven-sent coincidence dropped right in his lap, the disconnect of years apart makes the distance to her feel so much longer than a room’s length.

Chizuru sits there for a good while, quietly content, occasionally making small talk with the other patrons. For once she isn’t flanked by the men he recognises from his time at Shiei Hall. It’s another reason he’s been so hesitant – he can’t think of a reason why she’d know them at all, let alone patrol with them. She never showed an interest in swordplay, or in anything martial. There must be something, and it has to be something important.

Over time, as she speaks to more people, her expression begins to fall. It tugs at him – he wants to know why. He wants to put a smile back on her face and take off the burden beginning to settle on her shoulders, whatever it might be. It spurs him into action, and he starts to stand—

But his move is interrupted by the entrance of a tall, vindictive looking man. His face is almost as red as his tousled hair, as if he’d ran here. More importantly – he’s wearing a Shinsengumi uniform.

“All right! The Shinsengumi is here to conduct a search! Everyone remain calm. Who owns this place?” He yells as he barges past a group of young women, loud in a way that seems almost like overcompensating.

Chizuru narrows her eyes at him. Something about this doesn’t sit right with Hachiro. He doesn’t recognise the man, but he carries himself as if he has a high status. An officer? A captain? Not one he’s seen before, regardless of who he is. And if Chizuru is uncomfortable with his rude arrival… well. It can’t have been something that was _supposed_ to happen.

“Excuse me, I’m the owner of this store. What is the meaning of your business here?” The elderly owner pipes up after a moment, but his voice is clearly trembling.

“Hmph. I shouldn’t even have to answer.”

The sheer _arrogance_ dripping from his tone is enough to make Hachiro ball his hands into fists reflexively.

“It’s been brought to my attention that you’ve allowed Imperial ronin extremists to make use of your premises.” He continues after a moment, clearly unsatisfied with the lack of response. “What are you planning? If you don’t answer me honestly, I’ll be forced to take you back to headquarters for questioning.”

The owner squirms. “Please, don’t be absurd! I would never let such people in and out of my store!”

Hachiro grits his teeth in disgust as the officer has the nerve to laugh. “Oh, I see how it is. So, you’re calling the Shinsengumi a bunch of liars?”

“N-no, of course I’m not!”

The man capitalises on the owner’s palpable fear, moving towards him slowly, backing him into a corner. “It’s in our best interest to allow local businesses to run smoothly. So, depending on how well you… _co-operate_ , perhaps I could make all of this disappear.”

Blackmail. Not even an attempt at subtlety. He prays that this isn’t representative of the state of the Shinsengumi since he last encountered them.

Chizuru has had enough of this. She’s stood, shoulders squared, readying herself to go stand between them and put herself in harm’s way to protect the owner. _Some things don’t change,_ he thinks. This time, he doesn’t hesitate. He’s by her side in a moment, hands gently grasping her shoulders and pulling her back before she does something she regrets.

The officer continues his threatening tirade without noticing the two of them, thankfully.

“Don’t,” he says to Chizuru, not unkindly. She bristles, shocked by his sudden appearance. “A girl shouldn’t get involved in such a dangerous situation. This man won’t hesitate to hurt you, and it will be grave.”

She turns to look at him, and for a second he swears she looks starstruck… and yet there is no flicker of recognition in her eyes. It stings deeply, but he tries not to let it show, keeping his expression neutral and reassuring.

“U-um…” She stutters, and in any other situation he’d take a moment to appreciate how endearing it is.

“Don’t worry. Just leave this to me.” He says instead. Her eyes flick between him and that brute of a man, before she decides it’s better to leave it up to Hachiro, letting him step in front of her and keep her out of sight.

“Excuse me. May I say something? You’re with the Shinsegumi, right?”

His tone is neutral and belies the anger he feels. The man turns to him and regards him with a sneer, exasperated by the interruption of his little extortion scheme.

“So? What is it to you?”

“The owner of this shop clearly stated he isn’t allowing any Imperial extremists to solicit here. So, with what charges are you planning to drag him back to your headquarters, hmm?”

True to form, the man huffs indignantly. “How dare you question me like this! I bet you’re one of those extremists yourself. I knew I’d find your type of _filth_ here.”

Hachiro knows how to deal with this type of man. All he has to do is put him on the backfoot and bait him into a challenge.

“Oh, I see how it is. I question you, therefore I’m an extremist.” He shrugs casually. “I guess a fair investigation would be too much to ask for.”

“Well, you’re preventing me from inflicting justice! I’d say that’s just enough proof.”

_Almost…_

“Very well then. If things are going to escalate, I wouldn’t want to upset the lady here. Would you mind handling our business outside?” He gestures to Chizuru, still stood tensely behind him. His provoking tactic serves two purposes – one, get her out of the firing line completely. Two, embarrass this beast and send him running away with his tail between his legs, preferably without coming to blows.

“Hmph. You sound afraid of getting your pretty face all bloodied up. Not surprising.” He puffs up his chest and struts out without another word, not even deigning to acknowledge that Chizuru exists.

_Got him._

The summer sun beats down on them both as they step out into the street. That shit-eating smirk still remains plastered on his face as he gets into an offensive stance. He reaches for his katana—

Too slow. Hachiro crosses the gap between them in an instant, cross-blocking the hand reaching for the blade before the movement even registers in the other man’s vision.

“ _HUH?!”_

He looks down, bewildered at the fact he can’t draw his sword, squirming under the tight grip that holds him back.

“L-Let go! Or else! I’ll—”

“Or else what? Don’t tell me you really thought you were going to draw your sword?” He twists his grip, eliciting a grimace of pain. “If you were, then things between you and me are going to get serious, and I’m not sure you’re ready for things to get serious.”

He tries to exude a sense of murderous calm; he’s in control of this situation and the other man knows it now. The tables have turned. His position is boosted further by the crowd starting to form around them, murmuring amongst themselves about the prospect of a fight.

“Seems like we’re drawing some attention. Still plan on drawing your sword?” He asks, although the answer is already obvious.

“Eurgh. I never forget a face, you _bastard_.” The brute pulls himself free and spits at the ground. “I will make you live to regret this day.”

He says that, but he exits the scene as quickly as he arrived, face stained red with embarrassment, shoving through the crowd to escape down another side street.

_He won’t be back any time soon._

Chizuru is stood by the door, still looking a little shell-shocked by what transpired. “Phew, I’m glad that’s over…” she says, more to herself than anyone else. He gets the impression that she’s had to deal with the outbursts of that man before.

“That could have become ugly. Let’s go back inside and check on our friend, shall we?”

“U-um, were you okay?”

Her concern for him, despite seemingly having no idea who he is, warms his heart. He feels his anger melt away into nothing, replaced by the warm glow of nostalgia.

“Yes. That was nothing,” he states, despite knowing it could have easily escalated to something worse.

“I’m so glad…” she says, hand over her heart. “Why were you willing to risk your life against that man? You didn’t have to stop me back there.”

Oh. How does he explain this without revealing too much? He can’t just say he knows her outright; it’d be too much right now.

“You reminded me of someone of my past,” he says, somewhat timidly.

She looks baffled by this. “Me…?”

“Yes. Ah, you even blush just like her.”

Her face warms further at this, and she wrings her hands in embarrassment. He couldn’t help himself, and now he’s grinning like an idiot.

“Um, I’m sorry… I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else.” She bows a little to him, formal and respectful, and his face falls a little.

“Don’t worry. It seems that I’m simply mistaken, my apologies. Please, let’s return to the tea shop. Your tea and snacks must be ruined by now.”

_Damn it Hachiro, you moved too quickly! Now you’ve made her uncomfortable._

“Oh… of course!” She smiles warmly at him, and he has to take a moment to compose himself before he gestures for her to head back inside with him.

 

* * *

 

 

The shop owner, unsurprisingly, is incredibly grateful. The moment they sit, he comes over, rambling praise and “thank you”s. He bows between every sentence, offering them tea and confectionary, claiming Hachiro saved his life.

“Please, I didn’t do anything to deserve such kindness…” he says, and it’s true, because it was the only decent thing to do in that situation, even if Chizuru hadn’t been involved. He eyes the jelly laid out on the table, though, and realises he can’t really say no. “Thank you so much, though. I love sweets!”

The owner bows a final time before returning to his counter, leaving them alone together. Chizuru looks at him expectantly, unsure of what to say.

“What a generous gesture. Would you like some of my sweet bean jelly?”

“O-oh no,” she stutters, “I’m sure the owner means for you to eat all of this.”

As much as he would love to share with her, he sees that it might be a little… forward. And when it comes to his sweet tooth, he can’t resist. So, he savours each bite of the jelly, letting the flavours sink in. The food here is much better than the tea… he kicks himself mentally for not trying it earlier.

Around them, he hears whispers from the other patrons. _“Did that samurai scare away the Mibu Wolf?”_ one asks. _“He can’t be a samurai! He’s too handsome…”_ says another, leaving him feeling uncomfortable. It spoils the mood a little, and he doesn’t feel as much like eating anymore.

_There’s only one person I’d want to hear compliments like that from, and here she is in front of me, with no memory of who I am…_

He drains his tea a little too quickly. Perhaps it’s time to leave and try to collect his thoughts, before he ends up saying something particularly stupid.

“Please excuse me. It’s time for me to pay my tab,” he says, rushing to get up. “I’ll be on my way now. Please, do be careful and try to avoid any more trouble, okay?” _For my sake…_

“Oh…” she replies, looking a little deflated.

He quickly pays his share and leaves the shop, not giving himself a moment to think about how stupid it is for him to rush away the moment he actually got to speak to his childhood friend. In his haste, he almost doesn’t hear a shout coming from behind him.

“Wait!”

Chizuru is running down the street towards him, to his genuine surprise.

“Is something the matter?”

“Thank you so much for earlier,” she gasps out, recovering from her sprint. “You saved me.”

“I didn’t do anything to warrant a thanks…” he says, still a little shocked. He turns his gaze upwards, afraid to look her in the eyes. “However, it seems like I may have helped drag the Shinsengumi’s name through the dirt. If today’s incident is any indication, then I can’t blame people for having their reservations.”

“I’m sorry...”

“Why do you keep apologising? It’s not like you’re part of that man’s group, right?”

He knows she’s with them, but he hopes that she doesn’t have to spend time with that… creature.

“Well… I mean…” She hesitates, biting her lip. Like she’s debating whether it’s her place to say anything. She really hasn’t changed – her loyalty to the people around her is unwavering.

“You seem to have your hands full at the moment,” he reassures her. “I won’t press the subject any further.”

A warm breeze whistles through the street, filling the lull in conversation. He builds up the courage to look back down at her, studying her features while he has the chance. She’s grown into a beautiful young woman since they last met as children, and the more he looks, the less he wants to leave. Maybe… maybe if he stays, she’ll finally remember him.

“Um…”

Her stutter breaks the spell. He longs to tell her, but knows it will be better for them both if she learns of her own accord. _Soon,_ he tells himself. What they had was too strong to be eroded forever by time. He turns away to leave, much calmer this time.

“Well, I’ll be on my way now.”

“Oh… sorry for stopping you.” She looks like she wants to talk more, but she’s bound by her own duties as well.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad I got to see you, Chizuru…”

As he heads back over to the bustling main street of Kyoto, he doesn’t have to turn and look to know she has an adorable look of confusion on her face after being called by name. He makes a vow to find her again soon.

No longer will he hesitate and hide.

_I made a promise, and I will keep it._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can understand my pain about Hachiro not knowing Takeda by name because oh my god I am so tired of writing about a nameless man /please/ send help


End file.
